Dark Visions
by CSINYmanic
Summary: Something is wrong with Danny and it is up to Lindsay and the team to help him. But will he know her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**I REALLY LIKED GRACES5 STORY 'ACCIDENTS HAPPEN' AND I THOUGHT I'D WRITE ONE OF MY OWN.**

**THIS STORY IS SET BETWEEN 'GROUNDS FOR DECEPTION' AND 'PAY UP'.**

**I FEEL THAT IT MAY BE A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE BABY IS BORN SO I WILL SAY FOUR MONTHS.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Lindsay Messer sat on the couch in the apartment in New York City that she shared with her husband and daughter.

Lindsay sat with her daughter in a small basinet on the coffee table in front of her. They were playing a game of peek a boo. Today Lindsay had the day off but Danny had to work.

Lindsay's head jarred when she heard the key in the lock. She picked up her daughter and spoke softly to the baby. "Daddy's home." She said.

Then Danny walked into the living room and drew his gun and aimed it at her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" He said**.**

**

* * *

I know it was short but this was just a teaser.**

**Rest coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

"Danny! What are you doing? Put the gun down baby. What's wrong? Lindsay asked in her suspect negotiating tone pf voice.

"Who are you?" Danny said with such volume in his voice that Lucy began to cry.

Lindsay began to get scared. Whoever was standing in front of her was not her Danny.

She began to try and calm Lucy but with Danny holding a gun on her she didn't want to spook him.

"Danny it's me Lindsay you wife and this is Lucy our daughter. Don't you remember us?" She asked.

"Lady I don't know who you are but, I aint married." Lindsay let out a sharp intake of breath at his last statement.

Danny moved one hand to his belt and pulled out his cell. He then dialled a familiar number to him.

"_Flack."_ Was the response on the other end of the phone.

"Flack. It's Danny. Someone was in my apartment when I got home. Bring a couple of uni's over would you?"

There was a pause and Danny ended the call and pulled out his cuffs and put them on Lindsay and read her her wrights.

Twenty minutes later Flack arrived and knocked on the door.

Danny opened the door and Flack walked into the living room to see Lindsay sitting on the couch in cuffs and baby Lucy in her basinet.

"Flack get these cuffs off me!" She said.

"God Lindsay. What's going on?" Flack asked as he walked over to her and took off the cuffs.

Danny was stunned by this. "Flack what are you doing? Do you know her?"

Flack looked at Danny like he was insane.

"Danny what are talking about this is Lindsay, your wife. Come on you remember her."

"Flack I don't know her. This is some kind of joke right. Aiden put you up to this as payback for last week right. Oh she's gonna get it." He said and walked out of the apartment and headed to the lab.

"What's wrong with him Don? He's scaring me." At this point Lindsay was tearing up as Flack gathered her in his arms.

"It'll be okay. I'll call Mac and tell him to expect Danny and hold them."

"He mentioned Aiden. And he doesn't remember me." Lindsay sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay." Flack said as he tried to calm her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

Danny stepped out of the elevator and walked to his office. When he entered he found it empty but he did notice that the desk next to his was decorated differently than usual for Aiden. He also noticed some pictures on his and Aiden's desks. Pictures of himself and that woman from his apartment. '_Aiden is really going all out for this prank'_ he thought. He turned to leave when he ran into Stella who was walking down the corridor with a file folder in her hands.

"Hey Stell. You seen Aiden? She pulled a prank on me, hiring some woman to pretend she's my wife. She must really want to get back at me for last week." He said.

Stella's face palled at what Danny had just said and she stared at him blindly unable to speak.

"Danny!"

Both Stella and Danny turned to see Mac standing at the end of the hall outside his office.

"Please come into my office. You too Stella." He said. Both Stella and Danny walk into his office.

"What's up Mac we got a case?" Danny asked.

"Danny what's the date?" Mac asked.

"June 4th 2005. Why Mac?"

"Danny it's July 19th 2009. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I can't be Mac. Stella and I just finished the case of Whitman Price and his diamond bra."

"Danny, that was four years ago. What's wrong with you?" Stella asked.

"Mac you got a newspaper?" Danny asked.

Mac handed today's newspaper to Danny. Danny read the date and his eyes went wide. '_This could not be possible'_, Danny thought.

As Danny stood staring at the paper Stella walked behind him to answer her phone. As she was talking to Flack she noticed something on the back of Danny's head. As she looked closer and saw that it was blood.

"Danny, what happened o your head?" She asked as she took hold of the back of his head to more carefully examine the blood. What Stella saw caused her to gasp. Danny had a pretty large gash on his head. "Mac, we got to get Danny to the hospital. This wound looks pretty bad."

Stella's alarmed tone of voice made Mac jump into action, convincing Danny to go to the hospital and to get checked out. He also called Flack to bring Lindsay to the hospital.

* * *

Two hours later Mac, Stella, Flack, Lindsay and Danny's Parents Marie & Carmine Messer sat in the waiting room of Mercy Hospital waiting to hear about Danny's condition.

It felt like days for them all but soon a doctor who looked to be in his late fifty's walked in and introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Carson. I'm looking for the family of Detective Messer."

Everyone in the room stood up.

"Are you all his family?" The doctor asked.

"We're his parents. This is his wife." Carmine Messer said indicating to Lindsay. "These are his co-workers and closest friends." He continued indicating to Mac and the others.

"Very well. Det. Messer has suffered a severe blow to the back of his skull. It wouldn't have bled that much but it caused some swelling in his brain. This is probably the cause of his memory loss. We aren't sure yet if it's permanent but I've ordered some tests to determine whether or not it is permanent." Dr Carson said.

Lindsay broke down in sobes and asked the doctor "Can I see him please?"

The doctor agreed and led Lindsay to Danny's room. When they left Mac turned to Stella and Flack. "Retrace Danny's steps from the lab to his apartment. And find something that will explain this." He said.

"On it Mac." Said Stella as she left.

* * *

Lindsay walked into Danny's room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier but I don't know who you are and if this is all true. I'm sorry that you have to go though this. But I'm afraid I still don't know who you are.

What Danny said Made Lindsay's heart break.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**THE TEXT IN ITALICTS ARE FLASHBACKS  
**

* * *

Flack and Stella arrived at the lab and checked Danny's cell GPS records. With the help of Adam they were able to find his route home. They noticed that he was stopped in an alley for an hour and a half.

Danny had left the lab a little earlier that day at 14:00 but arrived at his apartment at 17:30. It was a 45 minute walk from the lab to his apartment.

With the route Danny took on Stella's PDA both Flack and Stella left to follow the path Danny Messer took to lose his memory.

* * *

When they arrived at the alley they both began to look for any signs of a struggle. Stella started at one end, Flack at the other.

Ten minutes after starting to search Stella heard Flack yell.

"Stella!"

"Yeh." She replied.

"I think I found what Danny was hit with." Flack said holding up a metal pipe.

Stella came up to him and bagged the pipe. "I'll call Hawkes and Adam to process this scene. I'll head back to the lab and process this. Maybe I can find out who did this." She said.

"Yeh. I just hope that whoever did this knows that there dead.

* * *

Back at the hospital Danny sat up in his bed with Mac in the chair beside him.

"Mac, tell me what's happened in the last four years. The brief version. I need to know." Danny said.

"Alright, but no interruptions. OK." When Danny nodded Mac began.

"After the last case you remember I assigned Aiden to work the DJ Pratt case. During her investigation she tampered with evidence and I had to fire her. After that I had to hire a new CSI and that CSI was Lindsay. You were pretty mean to her at first. You made her call me sir."

'_Don't be nervous, he can sense when you're scared.'_

'_Tigers tranquillised, I think I can handle it.'_

'_I was talking about Mac. And make sure you call him sir.'_

"You even gave her a nickname to bug her. You called her 'Montana' and continually teased her because she was the new girl."

'_The flesh that Montana found on the Vic's shoe came back as bovine, pig and lamb.'_

"You two continued to bat at each for at least her first year. Then we had another run-in with Tanglewood. A cigarette bud with your DNA was found in Giants stadium with a body. It had turned out that Louie got you away from the stadium because he knew Sonny was going to kill that kid. Because IAB was investigating you Louie went to Sonny to get him to confess. After he got the confession Sonny and the others beat Louie and put him into a coma. He died a year later."

Danny's head dropped.

Mac continued. "After Louie, Stella was attacked by her boyfriend, Frankie. She shot him twice in the chest and killed him. Then after that we found a burnt out body in a car. It was Aiden. She didn't give up on her investigation into Pratt and he killed her but she gave us the evidence to nail him. Then a bomber set off bombs all over New York. Flack and I were caught in the first blast. Lindsay was outside the building when it went off."

"That was a bad year for us all." Danny said.

"That's enough detective. Mr Messer must rest now. I want him well rested for the tests tomorrow." The doctor said.

Mac left to give Danny rest and to tell the others what he had told Danny. Lindsay was hoping that this would help Danny but she knew that if she lost him her heart would not take it.


End file.
